<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White T-Shirt by gaysadandtired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842650">White T-Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired'>gaysadandtired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT + WayV Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda domestic i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months, Guanheng finally confesses his love for Dejun. Funnily enough, he asks Dejun to move in before that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT + WayV Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White T-Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guanheng found himself woken up not by his alarm or the annoying birds chirping outside of his window when all he wanted to do was sleep for another ten minutes, but by the warmth of the sun shining down on his bed. As pleasant as it was, Guanheng always pulled the curtains back for the night for two reasons: the flickering street lamp outside, and because he hated being woken up at the crack of dawn with the first rays of sunlight landing on his face. </p><p>So, how did the sun get through? </p><p>Only one explanation, one which made him smile despite his groggy state.  </p><p>The man looked to the empty spot by his bed; the pillow and bedsheet still held the imprint of the reason Guanheng was grinning softly. He ran his hand over the white bedsheet, feeling it was still warm. </p><p>Dejun had started to stay the night far more frequently these past few months. From their casual hook-ups that started soon after they met, things felt far different now.  </p><p>Their first night together came no more than a week after their initial meeting at Guanheng’s favourite café was nothing but that: a night together. There was no sign of Dejun at all other than the marks he left all over Guanheng’s body. They were nothing more than a pair of strangers who happened to share the same taste in coffee at the exact same time of day. They were nothing more than two touched starved individuals, finding warmth and comfort in the arms of whoever came their way. </p><p>But that soon changed. </p><p>Now, Dejun was all over Guanheng’s apartment. He was always there, even if physically he was elsewhere. He was present in the random article of clothing he’s left behind over the months; he was present in the notepads he’s left on accident, all filled with various things ranging from doodles, lyrics for a song he’s been working on or just something that popped up into his mind and he wanted to remember for later; he was present in the way that when Guanheng entered the bathroom, he’d always see Dejun’s toothbrush first. </p><p>After nearly a year of knowing each other, after nearly a year of getting closer – though somewhat awkward at first considering neither of them expected to become friends after that one fateful night – it seemed as if Dejun had become an important figure in Guanheng’s normal, boring life. Guanheng couldn’t imagine not having Dejun around him from this point onwards. </p><p>After accepting that what they had was more than a one-night stand, Dejun integrated himself into Guanheng’s life, getting closer to Guanheng’s friends and becoming someone Guanheng wanted to spend more and more time with. And Guanheng did the same; they merged their friendship circles together, and now there was no Guanheng without Dejun. </p><p>As Guanheng pulled himself up, sitting with his body slumping forward, the bedsheets strewn over his lower half, the floorboard creaked upon Dejun’s entrance into the bedroom. The man didn’t say anything when Guanheng looked up, currently unable to speak since he was brushing his teeth.  </p><p>Dejun did wave though.  </p><p>It was cute, and Guanheng felt his heart flutter at the sight. </p><p>“Up long?” Guanheng asked, his voice hoarse with sleep. </p><p>In response, Dejun shook his head no.</p><p>Before Guanheng could say anything else, Dejun raised his finger as if to ask the younger for a minute. </p><p>Guanheng chuckled, nodding faintly. “I’ll wait,” he said, looking at Dejun with warmth in his eyes.  </p><p>The pleasant silence allowed for Guanheng to take in just how beautiful Dejun looked like that, standing by the door of Guanheng’s small bedroom, his slender build covered by an oversized white t-shirt he must have stolen out of Guanheng’s drawer since that wasn’t what he wore yesterday. </p><p>And maybe that was for the best, because Dejun looked stunning in nothing more than a loose-fitting piece of fabric. It didn’t distract from the man’s natural beauty, instead showing off his silhouette and small waist which Guanheng loves to hold and wrap his arms around. </p><p>The thin material made Dejun stand out in a way that simply couldn’t be replicated any other way. It was different than when they were both naked, wrapped up in each other’s tight embrace. It was just Dejun. </p><p>It was the Dejun that just woke up, hair a mess, his face void of any makeup that would hide any imperfections of his skin. It was just him, and only Guanheng had the privilege of witnessing the man in this state. </p><p>Dejun walked out of the room, coming back moments later after he rinsed out his mouth and washed his face. </p><p>“Morning,” Dejun greeted, walking over to the foot of the bed.  </p><p>Guanheng scooted up, kneeling in front of Dejun. “Morning,” he said back with a smile. He trailed his hands up to Dejun’s face, cupping the man’s cheeks to pull him down for a gentle kiss. It differed from the heated kisses exchanged last night; it lacked the animalistic hunger brought on by lust. It was just sweet – a simple peck on the lips, nothing more and nothing less. </p><p>“Did I wake you up?” Dejun asked once they broke off the kiss, his arms loosely wrapped around Guanheng’s neck.  </p><p>“The sun did.” </p><p>“That means it’s about time that you wake up,” Dejun stated, getting infinitely closer as Guanheng planted his hands on Dejun’s hips.  </p><p>“No,” Guanheng argued. “That means that you opened the curtains.” </p><p>“It’s nearly twelve, it’s about time we got up. Especially you.” </p><p>“It’s Saturday. I can sleep to five if that’s what I want.” </p><p>Dejun frowned. “And waste a whole day? A day with me?” </p><p>Guanheng rolled his eyes, placing a kiss at Dejun’s throat. “Just exaggerating, baby. I wouldn’t waste a single day with you,” he stated, leaving feather-light kisses along the man’s neck. </p><p>Dejun hummed. </p><p>“Stay over today. How about that, Junnie?” </p><p>“I need to water my plants,” Dejun said with a faint chuckle. “I’m barely at home as it is.” </p><p>“Then bring them over,” the younger suggested. “I could always water them for you when you’re at work.” </p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Dejun said, running his palm across Guanheng’s jaw, causing the man to look up at him. “It’s because I’m always here,” he explained. </p><p>“More reasons to bring them here.” </p><p>The older man smiled, exhaling a light laugh. “I won’t have a reason to go home if I do that.” </p><p>The weight of that statement had Guanheng’s stomach doing a flip. He understood very well that the two of them had reached a point in their <em> relationship  </em>– whatever it may be – where some things couldn’t be ignored anymore.  </p><p>Out of the eleven months they’ve known each other, four were spent like <em> this </em>. Staying the night turned into another day and another until Dejun only came back to his apartment after three or four days. Even after work, Dejun would come over to have dinner with Guanheng, watching a movie together and falling asleep together.  </p><p>It wasn’t all about the sex anymore, but was it ever <em> really  </em>just about the sex? </p><p>Guanheng was drawn to Dejun from the first time he laid his eyes upon the man. Dejun was about to pay for his drink when he realised that he didn’t have his wallet. Guanheng paid for him back then, and after ordering his own drink, Guanheng offered to help Dejun look around for his lost property.  </p><p>From that moment, Guanheng couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man by his side. He couldn’t look away from Dejun’s large eyes, sparkling with the light of every star in the galaxy. Dejun was – and still is – just that beautiful.  </p><p>Every aspect of Dejun had Guanheng weak, be it his smile and laugh that turned his eyes into crescent moons, face radiating pure joy from even the smallest of things; or be it his sharp features: his jaw, prominent cheekbones, smooth and straight slope of his nose, his deep cupid’s bow and expressive eyebrows that had the tendency of making the man look colder and unapproachable when he wasn’t smiling. </p><p>Guanheng adored every aspect of Dejun’s being, not just the physical. He simply loved Dejun, more than he has ever loved anyone else. </p><p>So, thinking of taking the next step only felt right. </p><p>“Then don’t go home,” Guanheng said. </p><p>“I-” </p><p>“Move in with me,” the younger blurted out, surprising Dejun.  </p><p>“You’re being serious?” </p><p>Guanheng nodded. “Very serious,” he replied. He stroked up Dejun’s arm, locking eyes with Dejun. “I- I want to take this further. You, me, what we have.” </p><p>“And what do we have? It’s been months and I still don’t know what I should call you,” Dejun admitted which may have hurt a bit.  </p><p>But it was true; Dejun and Guanheng never really discussed their status, but that didn’t make what they felt any less valid. It just meant that both of them were too scared to ask, both fearing rejection.  </p><p>At this point though, rejection would be absurd. That much was obvious. </p><p>“Call me yours,” Guanheng stated, offering the older a soft smile. “I’ll be yours, and you’ll be mine.” </p><p>Dejun giggled, hanging his head to hide his bashful smile. Guanheng wouldn’t have it though; he took Dejun’s chin between his index and thumb, lifting it up so that he could get a good look at Dejun. </p><p>Just as expected, Dejun was blushing, his eyes smiling along with his plump pink lips.  </p><p>“How about that?” </p><p>Leaning in and pressing their lips for a tender second, Dejun hummed. “I’ll be yours. So be mine too.” </p><p>“All yours,” Guanheng announced with unwavering confidence.  </p><p>If there was one thing he was absolutely certain of, it would have to be the fact that his heart belonged to Dejun. He couldn’t imagine himself with anybody else. He couldn’t picture evenings spent lazing in front of the flickering television with anyone else. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine anyone else taking up the left side of the bed.  </p><p>He simply couldn’t picture a life without Dejun in it.  </p><p>It was impossible. </p><p>Dejun beamed. “All mine,” he whispered, moving closer to subsequently sit down on his knees in front of Guanheng. The younger man had to shuffle back to allow Dejun some space. </p><p>Once on the bed, Guanheng took hold of Dejun’s hand, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed up from the knuckles, going lower to the wrist where his mouth lingered, mainly to soothe any discomfort Dejun may have felt from the previous night.  </p><p>Guanheng then continued, moving further up Dejun’s arm. He placed soft kisses against the man’s bicep, even going up to his clothed shoulder. Only when he reached Dejun’s neck did he finally stop. </p><p>“What was all that about?” </p><p>“Do I need a reason?” Guanheng retaliated.  </p><p>“Well, no,” Dejun replied. “But still,” he added with a shrug. </p><p>“So, what do you think? About moving in with me.” </p><p>“It’s...” </p><p>Guanheng almost feared what Dejun would say, however that fear dissipated once he saw that Dejun couldn’t contain his giddy grin.  </p><p>“I want to,” Dejun stated. “I really do. But...” </p><p>“But what, baby?” Guanheng cupped Dejun’s face, tilting is head to the side.  </p><p>“It’s all so scary,” Dejun admitted. “I never thought that the guy I had sex with on a whim because I was on the verge of fucking my ex would end up asking me to move in with him, you know?” </p><p>“I know,” the younger replied, gently stroking his thumb over Dejun’s cheek. “I never thought I’d fall in love with a one-night stand, but here we are.” </p><p>Guanheng didn’t understand the sudden change in Dejun’s expression. He thought he might have said something wrong, but when the older looked at him with softened eyes, Guanheng realised what he did. </p><p>“You love me?” </p><p>It almost felt stupid to answer. After all, it was so clear that Guanheng loved Dejun. It could be seen in the way Guanheng treats Dejun, the way in which he looks at the older like he was the sole star in a pitch-black sky. Dejun is everything and more that Guanheng could ever dream of.  </p><p>And maybe love just wasn’t a strong enough word to describe what Guanheng felt towards the man.  </p><p>“Of course I love you,” Guanheng confessed. “I love you so much,” he continued, pulling Dejun in closer by his waist. “And I should have probably told you that months ago before I threw the whole moving in together idea at you. But I mean it. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too,” Dejun admitted. “Oh god...” </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>Dejun shook his head, his expression a weird mixture of sadness and utter happiness. “I just... I never thought I’d say that again.” </p><p>“I’m glad you did,” the younger said. “You deserve to be loved, Junnie. To love and be loved.” </p><p>“Good thing I have you then.” </p><p>Drawn together by an unrelenting force, the two locked their lips with more force than the gentle kisses exchanged prior. Guanheng felt somewhat sorry towards Dejun; the older man had to deal with Guanheng’s morning breath whilst Guanheng experienced the cool, minty fresh taste of Dejun’s mouth.  </p><p>Dejun didn’t seem to complain though. </p><p>Licking into Dejun’s mouth, the older murmured in contentment as he tangled his fingers in the messy bird’s nest atop Guanheng’s head. The younger man has been growing his hair out for some time now, and the length was perfect for tugging on – as well as running his fingers through, even occasionally braiding the locks. </p><p>As their kiss developed into something deeper, the two men changed their positions. Dejun leaned to the side, pulling Guanheng down along with him until the younger was hovering above Dejun with his hands on either side of Dejun’s head. Their lips never left one another in the process. </p><p>Guanheng didn’t expect to end up like this first thing in the morning, but life was full of surprises, especially when Dejun was present. He couldn’t find it in him to complain though; who would complain about being so close to someone you love, and who loves you back, right after waking up? If anything, it was like a dream to end up like this. </p><p>A dream which finally became reality for the both of them.  </p><p>From their first time together, with the men in a very similar position, to now, all that was real. All of it. Every kiss, every touch, every smile; all of that was real and not a dream. </p><p>How lucky did Guanheng get? </p><p>Their lips danced together, hands delicately traversing the supple skin beneath them. Dejun stroked his hands down Guanheng’s back, reaching the hem of the younger’s t-shirt and dragging it up, forcing it off of Guanheng. </p><p>Guanheng threw the plain tee away, aiming for the desk chair at the other end of the room. </p><p>“Needy,” the younger teased, pressing kisses across Dejun’s throat. He didn’t even notice the faint line left across the skin from where Guanheng wrapped his hand the night before. It didn’t seem like it would bruise – at least not severely – which was a relief.  </p><p>“And what about it?” </p><p>The younger chuckled, the hot air tickling Dejun’s neck. “Nothing, baby,” Guanheng assured, resting all his weight on his right arm as he slipped his other hand under Dejun’s – his – white t-shirt. The man underneath exhaled sharply. “Is it cold?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>Guanheng trailed his hand up further, pressing down harder. “Warm me up then, Junnie. You do that so well.” </p><p>“Then give me your hand,” the older ordered.  </p><p>Before Guanheng did that, he made sure to rub over the pink bud at Dejun’s pec. He ran his thumb in circles, feeling it perk up from Guanheng’s attention.  </p><p>“Guanheng,” Dejun murmured, much to the younger’s amusement. </p><p>“Right,” Guanheng said, taking his hand from under Dejun’s t-shirt, allowing the older man to take hold of his wrist, bringing Guanheng’s hand closer to his lips where he ran his tongue over the fingertips. “How do you want it, baby?” Guanheng asked, whispering into the man’s ear. “Want it like last night, fast and rough? Or do you wanna slow it down a bit? Want me to love you way into the night?” </p><p>Dejun purred, taking three of Guanheng’s fingers deeper into his sodden mouth to drench them in his spit. He probably didn’t need to be prepped with three fingers after last night, but if that’s what he wanted then who was Guanheng to say no? </p><p>“What is it then, baby?” </p><p>“Slow,” Dejun replied, pulling Guanheng’s hand away from him, his spit stringing between them. “Slow and hard.” </p><p>“Got it,” the younger said, kissing Dejun square on the mouth before he moved himself back. With one hand he yanked down Dejun’s underwear and threw it to the side, revealing the man’s semi. He leaned down, kissing the crown of Dejun’s dick.  </p><p>Dejun mewled softly, pulling his shirt up his torso so that he could get a better view of Guanheng at his crotch. He was ready to take the last article of clothing off, only to be stopped by the younger. </p><p>“Don’t,” Guanheng said, the tip of his index finger teasing the man’s hole. “You look so good like this, baby. I wanna fuck you like this.” </p><p>“I look better naked,” Dejun pointed out. “Or are you scared of seeing the mess you made last night?” </p><p>Guanheng chuckled, swiftly pushing his wet finger inside of Dejun. “I think you mean the<em> masterpiece </em>I made last night,” he said. “And I can see it well enough like this, Junnie.”  </p><p>There wasn’t much resistance against him, and since Dejun didn’t seem too fazed, Guanheng quickly added the other two fingers at once. At that, Dejun let out a soft whine, his hips swaying like a gentle wave hitting the shore. Nothing drastic, but a clear sign he was already enjoying himself. </p><p>“What, do you have a kink for me wearing your clothes?” Dejun asked, looking down at Guanheng who was slowly moving his fingers in and out of Dejun, his steady rhythm the reason as to why the older got hard as quickly as he did. </p><p>“I won’t say that that’s not hot,” the younger replied, stroking the underside of Dejun’s thigh, prompting the man to raise his legs and rest them on Guanheng’s shoulders to make it easier for the both of them. “But no. You just look so fucking sexy like this.” </p><p>“I’m always sexy,” the older declared. </p><p>“You got that right,” Guanheng uttered, spreading his fingers apart inside of Dejun, pulling the man’s walls apart.  </p><p>Dejun crooned, his back lifting up from the bed. “Fuck,” he exhaled, facial expression going from tense and pained to a more blissed out state than anything. “Oh fuck...” </p><p>“Does it feel good?” </p><p>The older laughed, airy with a hint of the typical morning exhaustion. “What do you think?” </p><p>Guanheng grinned, kissing at Dejun’s thigh. “You think you’re ready now?” </p><p>Dejun nodded, letting out a choked exhale when Guanheng rubbed over his prostate with the tip of his finger. After the stunt they pulled last night, it really was a miracle that either of them had the energy to go on for another round – especially Dejun. He was sore, and Guanheng almost felt bad for swaying Dejun into having sex again. </p><p>He almost felt bad, if not for the fact that Dejun was holding onto Guanheng tightly, making sure that the younger man wouldn’t leave and stop at any moment. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Dejun mewled, feeling a surge of warmth pumping through his veins from Guanheng’s touch.  </p><p>“Okay baby. Let’s get you what you want,” Guanheng said, leaning down closer to Dejun’s lips. He kissed the man slowly and softly, retracting his fingers to reach for the bottle of lube still standing on the bedside table from its last use.  </p><p>Dejun held onto Guanheng’s face, preventing the younger from moving away and breaking off their tender, somewhat lazy, kiss. They weren’t in any rush, absolutely none. They lacked urgency induced by insatiable lust or by the hours of the day ticking away, reminding them of the places they have to be, places that aren’t each other's embrace. </p><p>But this time it was different for quite the myriad of reasons. Today was different from all the other moments the men have spent together because today was the day that neither of them had to search for meaning, for the feelings of the other party, through sex. They finally understood that they were in love. </p><p>Guanheng struggled to get the cap of the bottle open, so Dejun took the item away from him and did it by himself.  </p><p>“Thanks, Junnie,” Guanheng whispered, leaving one last kiss on Dejun’s spit covered lips before he pulled himself up, much to Dejun’s discontent. He quickly got himself out of his boxers, shivering as his length sprung up, free from the tight restraints.  </p><p>Dejun pulled himself up after dropping his legs down from Guanheng’s shoulders. He poured a decent dose of lube onto his palm, rubbing the cold liquid between his hands. Once done, Dejun wrapped his lube covered hand around Guanheng’s cock, languidly pumping up and down. </p><p>Guanheng’s eyelids fluttered shut, his lips curved up in a placid smile. Dejun was being gentle with him compared to the ruthless strokes he was capable of, so Guanheng was satisfied with the pace set by the older. </p><p>“That’s so good, babe,” Guanheng murmured, burying his face against Dejun’s neck. He sucked on the delicate skin, biting down and soothing the area with his tongue.  </p><p>Dejun was already marked up by Guanheng, so what would a few extra hickies do in the grand scheme of things? Nothing really. Nothing but show off just how loved he was by none other than Guanheng. Even if nobody else could see the reddish bruises, at least Dejun would, reminding him that he’s got Guanheng’s unwavering love and affection all to himself. </p><p>With one last flick of the wrist, Dejun was happy with his work. Guanheng’s breathing had changed noticeably, becoming rather ragged and airy against Dejun’s marked up skin. His dick was beading at the slit, eager to submerge itself deep in Dejun’s warmth. </p><p>Dejun leaned back, but before Guanheng could follow suit, the older man flipped himself over, getting on his fours in front of Guanheng. He looked over his shoulders, checking Guanheng’s reaction.  </p><p>“All yours,” the older stated, wiggling his ass, spreading his cheeks apart with one hand.  </p><p>Guanheng made a throaty sound, planting his hands out flat on Dejun’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart. He moved down, kissing Dejun’s puckered rim, teasing the man with the tip of his tongue and in return eliciting a croon from Dejun. The noise was tantalizing and Guanheng considered slipping his tongue out, pushing it through the ring of muscle </p><p>He decided against it though, his dick twitching with anticipation. </p><p>The younger slithered one hand up to the middle of Dejun’s back, pressing down and guiding Dejun to lower his front so that only his ass would be high up in the air. </p><p>“So beautiful,” Guanheng muttered under his breath. He could look at Dejun like this all day, every day. To think that only he could see Dejun like this, to have the man all ready for him and only him. That really did make Guanheng feel a multitude of emotions, a wide majority of them going straight to his dick, heat bubbling at his navel. </p><p>Dejun mewled, head turned to the side on a pillow so that he could catch a glimpse of Guanheng behind him. “Are you gonna look all day or will you finally do something?” </p><p>The younger chuckled, wrapping his hand around his length, lining himself up at Dejun’s ass. “And what if I look around all day? You’re so pretty, baby.” </p><p>Dejun rolled his eyes, the smile across his face fond.  </p><p>“But I can look all I want when you finally move in,” Guanheng continued, rubbing his lubed up cock against the crease of Dejun’s ass, drawing out soft whines from the man beneath him. “How about that, Junnie?” </p><p>The older man hummed in response, rolling his hips to feel more of Guanheng across his skin. “All you want,” he crooned.  </p><p>“All I want,” Guanheng repeated under his breath, finally giving both of them what they wanted as he pushed his girth through Dejun’s opening. Just like with his fingers, the glide inside was smooth, still used to the wide stretch from the night before. </p><p>Guanheng dropped his head, leaning his body forward once he was fully nestled inside of Dejun, filling up the man whole. He stroked down Dejun’s sides and back, wrapping one arm around the man’s small waist.  </p><p>“Fuck,” Guanheng groaned, lips pressed against Dejun’s shoulder blade. There was nothing between them – even with the loose t-shirt slipping up Dejun’s back. They were one like this, wrapped up and pressed so closely together. “Fuck Dejun,” Guanheng continued, his dick swallowed up in Dejun’s lush heat.  </p><p>“Guanheng,” Dejun moaned, swaying against Guanheng, feeling the tip of man’s cock brushing his sensitive bundle of nerves. “Baby, move. Please,” he pleaded. “<em>Please </em>.” </p><p>It was impossible to deny Dejun when he made such a sinful sound – not that Guanheng was planning on withholding anything from Dejun; he just needed to pull himself together because there really was no way of getting used to how fucking good Dejun made Guanheng feel. It pretty much felt like each time was their first, no matter what. </p><p>“Okay, Junnie. I’m moving.” </p><p>And with that, Guanheng pulled his length nearly all the way out, only to plunge right back into Dejun’s tight ass with force, the lube squelching and dribbling down Dejun’s ass cheeks, traveling down to his thighs. </p><p>“Fuck!” Dejun exclaimed as Guanheng fucked right into his prostate. “Again! Fuck, Guanheng.” </p><p>The younger man chuckled, leaving kisses across Dejun’s back. </p><p>Guanheng did exactly what Dejun wanted of him; he pulled out and pushed right back in, each time dragging out his move back, only to force his dick down deeper at a fast speed, hitting Dejun’s sweet spot every time. </p><p>Dejun kept whining and moaning beneath Guanheng, his mouth agape with spit staining the pillow keeping his head propped up. With every thrust into him, Dejun grew weaker, struggling to keep himself propped up on his fours. Ideally, he would love to just collapse on the bed with Guanheng ramming into him like that, but he kept his form up, loving the growing strain in his limbs. </p><p>“So good,” Guanheng praised, the sway of his hips a constant speed. “So good for me, Junnie. I love you so much.” </p><p>“I love you too,” Dejun managed, keening when he felt Guanheng’s lips brush up against his ear, hot air tickling his skin.  </p><p>“Love you, Junnie,” Guanheng whispered, his dick fucking into Dejun with a newly found force. “Love you so much,” he continued, hand roaming over Dejun’s torso. “You’re so fucking good for me, Junnie. I love everything about you: your smile, laugh, the way you light up the room, how you make me so fucking happy. Love you so much.” </p><p>Dejun didn’t know what to do with himself, utterly overwhelmed with Guanheng’s sweet words all whilst he was pounding into his prostate with every roll of his body. He didn’t know what to say, finding himself at a loss for one reason or another, his entire being preoccupied with Guanheng and only Guanheng, so much so that the only thing capable of coming out of Dejun’s lips was the name of the person he was completely head over heels for. </p><p>“Guanheng,” Dejun moaned.  </p><p>“I’ve got you,” the younger assured, inching his fingers over to Dejun’s neglected cock. “I promise, Junnie.” </p><p>“Guanheng,” Dejun whined softly, feeling like he was melting once the younger sheathed Dejun’s throbbing dick in the heat of his palm.  </p><p>Guanheng used the precum gathering up at Dejun’s slit as lubricant, snapping his wrist sharply to force out the lewdest sounds from Dejun. The faster tempo of Guanheng’s hand compared to his thrusts confused Dejun’s body, making it all that much better. </p><p>“Close,” Dejun muttered, clenching his walls around Guanheng’s dick. “So close.” </p><p>“Me too,” Guanheng said, picking up some speed with his movements. “Just a bit longer, baby.” </p><p>By<em> a bit longer</em>, Guanheng didn’t mean that much since after a few more thrusts, Guanheng was more or less at his peak. </p><p>“Dejun,” Guanheng moaned into Dejun’s ear. “I’m gonna- I'm-” </p><p>With a little extra push from Dejun’s side, Guanheng released, spilling out inside of Dejun’s anticipative hole. He filled Dejun up with his thick release, the discharge streaming down Dejun’s anus as Guanheng continued to fuck into him. The wet salacious sound filled the room, bringing Dejun closer to his own high. </p><p>Guanheng kept ploughing into Dejun, his hand pumping the older faster and faster until Dejun joined Guanheng in his feeling of ecstasy.  </p><p>Dejun came all over Guanheng’s hand, body tensing and untensing in quick succession until Dejun couldn’t hold his weight up anymore. The man fell flat onto his stomach, moaning, wailing and whimpering in sheer bliss, all whilst Guanheng continued to move in and out of his ass to ride out euphoria.  </p><p>After a few more thrusts, Guanheng couldn’t take any more and neither could Dejun. </p><p>Slowly, Guanheng pulled out fully, leaving Dejun clenching around nothing but the cum slowly trickling down out of his gaping ass. </p><p>Guanheng laid himself beside Dejun, grinning widely in his elated state. “Damn,” he exhaled. “Let’s do that every morning.” </p><p>Dejun chuckled, reaching out for Guanheng’s hand, linking their fingers together. “I’ll have to think about that,” he declared. “I don’t think I have the energy to do anything after this, so let’s keep it to every other morning. How about that?” </p><p>Guanheng smiled lovingly, bringing Dejun’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to it. “Sounds fine by me, Jun.” </p><p>The men took a minute to pull themselves together, their breaths slowly regaining a steady rhythm. Guanheng continued to adorn Dejun in kisses, his heart fluttering at the sight of the bright, shy smile forming on Dejun’s features. Even after everything they’ve done, Dejun still managed to get bashful at the smallest things. </p><p>Guanheng adored that. It just made him feel more and more like his relationship with Dejun was just blossoming and not going on for months at this point.  </p><p>Everything felt like the first time with Dejun. </p><p>“I wasn’t kidding though,” Dejun said, breaking the comfortable silence hanging between them. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>All serious, Dejun looked Guanheng right in the eyes. It felt strange and Guanheng worried for the slightest second that Dejun was about to say something bad. </p><p>“I really need to water my plants.” </p><p>Guanheng laughed, rolling closer to Dejun and kissing the man on the lips. He smiled against the kiss, stroking Dejun’s cheek tenderly. </p><p>“I’ll go water your plants,” Guanheng stated.  </p><p>“You mean you’ll bring them here, right?” Dejun asked, his eyes glimmering like the night sky. “If you water them they’ll drown.” </p><p>Guanheng scoffed. “Rude. But yes, I’ll bring them here if that’s what you want.” </p><p>“It is,” Dejun admitted. </p><p>The younger man kissed Dejun again. “I’ll go and you take a shower. How about that?” </p><p>Dejun pursed his lips in thought, humming faintly. “I’ll do you one better,” he announced. “<em>We </em>go take a shower now and then go to my place and get my plants <em>plus </em>some other things. Might as well start moving some things over now.” </p><p>“Good idea, Junnie,” Guanheng agreed. “And how about we stop by for breakfast after?” </p><p>“I’d love that,” the older replied.  </p><p>“That’s a plan then,” Guanheng stated, pulling himself up. “Well then, let’s get ready, love.” </p><p>“Right on it, love.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in like 5 hours after all so sorry if there's any mistakes. To be honest, I initially planned on this having no smut so... surprise I guess! I just love writing xiaodery okay? They're just so sweet and in love and whipped and I'm just in love with them. </p><p>Anyway, if you enjoyed, let me know! And if you want to read some of my other fics then check out my acc, OR if you want some more xiaodery, I have 2 twitter au's for those two goofs. They're under my pinned tweet if you're interested!</p><p>If you want to follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong"> Twitter </a> !</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>